Hidden Relationship
by Shipper 2004
Summary: Beca and Chloe have kept their relationship hidden, but will a summer beach trip with the Bellas post-graduation change that? Three shot
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys! This is going to be a two shot because I really wanted to start posting this, so I'll get to the second chapter soon…_

 _Also don't worry, Quite An Adventure is not going to be abandoned, I'm still writing it!  
Enjoy the first chapter of this two shot and if you do, please review!_

 _Thank you!_

It was early Friday morning; sun streamed through the curtains of their tiny Brooklyn apartment. Beca's eyes fluttered open and immediately landed on the sleeping redhead on the pillow next to her. She smiled to herself before rolling over to grab her phone and check the time. It was 7:54, which meant that they had under an hour to get ready before they had to meet the others.

Beca turned back to the sleeping woman next to her and gently shook her shoulder, and kissing gently under her earlobe, "Baby, you have to wake up, we have to leave soon."

Chloe gently stirred, opening her electric blue eyes and smiling at the brunette looking back at her. "Good morning."

"Morning, beautiful." Beca smiled and got out of bed, stretching her back and yawning. "We should probably start getting ready now, we have to meet the other girls at the beach by 9:30."

"Whose great idea was it to meet at such an ungodly hour?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The General's." Beca retorted, making Chloe giggle.

"You really have to stop calling Aubrey that, she hates it."

"I find it funny how riled up she can get over something so trivial."

"I used to think so too until she stress-puked all over me."

"Good point." Beca agreed, wrinkling her nose."Now c'mon, we have to get ready, I was thinking a nice shower to wake us up?" Beca suggested, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her out of bed.

"Isn't Fat Amy home?"

"I heard her sneak out around 11 last night, and I doubt she's going to come back before we leave, but I'll call her just to make sure." Beca pulled out her phone to call the blonde.

Beca and Chloe have been keeping their relationship hidden ever since the first week they moved into the apartment together. Chloe confessed her feelings for Beca while they were both eating pizza on the unfurnished floor of their apartment, and they have been dating ever since. They both agreed to wait a little longer until they told any of the Bellas, and with Fat Amy living in the apartment with them, it's been difficult. But thankfully, Amy leaves to spend the night at random guy's apartments all the time.

After the third ring, Amy finally picked up the phone, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me!"

"Amy, it's me." Beca replied, it wasn't the first time the blonde has mistaken her for someone else.

"Oh, sorry shortstack, I thought you were Allen."

"Who's Allen?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter…" Fat Amy trailed off.

"Anyways, where are you? Are you going to come home before Chloe and I drive to the beach or are you going to come separately?"

"I'm a little tied up right now, so it looks like I'll be meeting you guys there." Amy said quickly. "Ok, I have to go, Justin's starting to wake up for round two, I'll see you later."

"Gross." Beca hung up the phone. "Looks like she's going to meet us there after 'round two with Justin' as she put it."

Chloe gagged, "I didn't need to know that."

"At least now we know that we have the apartment to ourselves while we get ready."

"Yup, so let's start up that shower, shall we?" Chloe smirked and pulled her shirt over her head as she walked to the bathroom, making Beca's jaw drop.

Once Beca recovered from her trance, she ran into the bathroom after Chloe, who was already fully undressed and in the shower.

Beca took off her own clothes and got into the shower with her girlfriend. "Okay, we can't spend too much time in here because we only have 45 minutes until we have to leave."

"I know." Chloe said. "Could you pass me the shampoo?"

Beca and Chloe both finished cleaning up in a reasonable amount of time, only stopping to make out a few times. They both dried off with towels and blow dried their hair before getting dressed.

"What are you going to wear, Becs? Chloe asked, rummaging through their clothes rack that also served as a wall divider.

"Well, we're going to the beach, so I was thinking a bathing suit." Beca said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Chloe walked over to the dresser of the other side of the room to take out her favorite baby blue bikini. Beca stood next to her and pulled out her own navy bikini and they both changed quickly before picking out two outfits to wear over their swimsuits.

Beca was about to pull an oversized band t-shirt over her head to match her light wash jean shorts, but paused when she heard a gasp from the girl next to her. She turned around and saw Chloe staring at her neck and shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked, attempting to look at herself to see what Chloe was gazing at. Chloe just started to laugh, making Beca even more confused.

"Technically it's my fault, so I'm sorry." Chloe said in between breaths, recovering from her laughing fit.

Beca ran over to the mirror on the other side of the room and gasped in shock at what she saw; small purple marks dotted from the column of her neck to around her collarbone.

"Chloe! What did you do?" She shrieked, making the redhead behind her resume her giggling.

"I'm sorry." She said in between laughs, doubled over and holding her stomach.

"Babe, you know I mark easily!"

"I know, I really didn't think I was that rough in the shower, I'm sorry." Chloe said, seriously this time.

"What am I going to do with these?" Beca exasperated, gesturing to the hickeys on her neck. "All of the girls are going to see them!"

"Makeup?" Chloe proposed. Beca shuffled into the bathroom, digging in the drawers to find her concealer to cover the bruises. Chloe followed her and watched as her girlfriend covered her neck in makeup.

"Shit." Beca muttered, putting away the makeup. "This isn't waterproof, and it's still noticeable."

"It's not that bad, it just looks like there's a sunburn on your neck." Chloe tried to lighten the mood.

"What am I going to do about the fact that I can't get my neck or shoulders wet when we are going to the beach!" Beca yelled, stressed out over the situation.

"I don't know…" Chloe thought to herself for a moment before thinking of a solution. "Wait!" She turned around, looking around the bathroom for her makeup bag to find anything to help. When her back was towards the brunette, Beca started to laugh.

"What?" Chloe faced Beca, who couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell Chloe what the matter was. All she did was gesture to the back of her neck, silently telling Chloe to look.

Chloe turned her back to the mirror in the bathroom and craned her neck to look at what Beca was laughing at. "Beca!"

"I guess we're even." Beca said once she caught her breath. The back of Chloe's neck and shoulders had the same dark marks as Beca's neck and collarbone did.

"Becs!" Chloe shouted. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do."

"But the girls are going to find out now!"

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Beca reasoned, they have been keeping their relationship a secret for five months now. "I mean, what's the point in keeping it a secret anymore? All they are going to do is crack more jokes about us than usual. I'm ready for them to find out but it's up to you."

"Don't you think they are going to be confused? I mean Chicago did kiss me during the tour…" Chloe trailed off.

"He only kissed you because he didn't know you and I were dating, and he apologized afterward when you explained it to him." Beca reasoned, trying to calm Chloe down.

"I guess, but what about everyone else? Our families, our jobs?" Chloe questioned.

"I don't talk to my family very often, so that's not a problem. Your family already loves me more than you, so if anything they'll be happy we're together." Beca joked, making Chloe chuckle. She was right; Chloe's family immediately accepted Beca into the family when she introduced the brunette as her best friend and she has been celebrating holidays with the Beale family ever since their college years. "And the other producers aren't going to care that I'm dating you, except Theo, he's been into me since the USO tour." Beca cringed. "Plus, once we go public, you can start walking red carpets with me!"

"I guess it would good to have everyone know about us." Chloe said more to herself than Beca. "Are you sure you're ready to tell everyone?"

"I'm kind of in love with you and I kind of want everyone to know, Chloe." Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"Then we will tell everyone today at the beach, and I love you too." Chloe kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

"We should see if they can put together the pieces themselves first, and if they can't by the end of the day, we will tell them ourselves." Beca said, pulling away from her girlfriend to take off the concealer she just applied.

"That's an awesome idea, babe." Chloe kissed Beca's hair and walked back into their room. "Okay, we have to get changed fast and leave in the next five minutes or we are going to be late."

"You're right." Beca put on her shirt and slid her feet into a pair of flip flops. Chloe took her favorite white tank top off of it's hanger and put it over her head to match her black shorts. Once she had her sandals on, Chloe grabbed their beach bag packed with towels and sunscreen and walked out of the apartment hand-in-hand with Beca.

"Alright, let's do this." Beca got into the driver's seat of her Jeep Wrangler and Chloe climbed in with her.

"Can we stop at starbucks first?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Baby, neither of us have had breakfast or caffeine yet and we are about to meet up with the Bellas, I think it goes without saying that we will be stopping there."

Beca turned out of the parking lot of their apartment building and drove to starbucks. They went through the drive-thru, with Beca ordering a plain iced coffee and a chocolate chip muffin for herself, and a vanilla bean frappuccino with a blueberry muffin for Chloe.

As they pulled out of starbucks, Beca started up her GPS to get directions to the beach. "Who came up with this idea again?"

"I think it was Emily; she just graduated and said she missed us, so we all agreed that the beach would be a good idea." Chloe reminded.

"Why did they have to pick one 45 minutes away?" Beca complained.

"So that it was a good driving distance from where everyone is living."

"But I thought some of them still live in Georgia, this is definitely not driving distance from Georgia."

"Yeah, I think Aubrey and Stacie are flying up because they both had time off… and Aubrey mentioned needing somewhere to stay for the time they are up here." Chloe hinted.

"Well, if they're staying with us, they have to sleep on the floor because our apartment can barely accommodate three people, let alone five." Beca told her.

"I know, I'll see if they still need to stay somewhere when we get there."

"What about Emily?" Beca asked.

"She found an apartment in Manhattan she's moving to this summer." Chloe informed.

"How in the world is she going to pay for a Manhattan apartment?"

"We'll have to ask her when we see her." Chloe said, turning on the radio and picking a station she liked. Once she found one, her and Beca jammed out to their tunes until they reached the beach.

"We're here." Beca announced, pulling into the sandy parking area.

"Oh, there's Amy's car, park next to her." Chloe pointed to Amy's red Nissan Rogue.

"How the hell did she get here before us?"

"Round two with Justin must not have lasted that long." Chloe joked, making Beca laugh as she parked the car and turned it off.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Totes." Chloe smiled.

"Alright, let's do this thing." Said Beca, kissing Chloe quickly, opening her door and walking to the trunk to retrieve their bags.

This was going to be an interesting day.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!_

 _I'll try to have the second chapter up in the next few days so stay tuned!_

 _Please review! Thanks Again ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_An: Hey guys! Turns out this is going to be a three shot instead lol._

 _Sorry it took me so long,but better late than never, right?_

 _Please read and review!_

Beca and Chloe grabbed their bags and beach chairs from the trunk before Beca closed it and locked up the car, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered, taking Chloe's free hand in hers.

"I thought we were going to let them figure it out themselves." Chloe said, holding up their intertwined hands and rubbing the top of her thumb over Beca's.

"You've been invading my personal bubble since my freshman year, I don't think it's going to set off an alarm." Beca pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Chloe smiled at the ground and kept walking with Beca on the path to the beach. Beca started to chuckle to herself at something she just thought of, making Chloe confused at her actions. "What's so funny?"

"You just made me think of a song." Beca stated.

"What song?" Chloe asked, expecting for Beca to tell her the title, but instead she began to sing.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

Chloe giggled at her girlfriend's silly antics. "So much for being a badass, Becs."

"I'm only a softy for you, Chlo." Beca smirked.

Beca turned to look at her girlfriend; she couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. Even in the blistering sun, no makeup on, and her hair not done; Chloe looked flawless. Her skin seemed to glow in the heat and it brought out the many freckles that dotted her cheekbones and nose. Her auburn hair was highlighted with blonde streaks due to the amount of sun it's gotten in these past summer months. All of this of course brought her bright blue eyes. They had a constant sparkle whenever Beca looked into them and they seemed to pop with even more color alongside highlighted hair and tan skin. After a few seconds of gazing, Chloe noticed her girlfriend staring at her and turned her head to meet her eyes.

"Are you liking what you see, Mitchell?" She couldn't help but tease.

"You look gorgeous, baby." Beca smiled.

Chloe pecked the brunette quickly before pulling back to show that megawatt smile of hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca held Chloe's hand up to her lips and gently kissed her knuckles, making the redhead's smile impossibly wider.

As they reached the end of the path, they started to scan the beach for the Bellas. "There they are." Beca said, pointing to a group of a few people almost a hundred yards away.

"I have no clue how you can see that far away." Chloe replied, squinting to try to make out the figures that Beca claimed to be the girls.

"It's because I wear contact lenses and actually go to my eye doctor regularly, unlike someone I know who refuses to get their eyes checked." Beca hinted with a smirk.

"Hey! I just hate that stupid light they shine in your eyes." Chloe defended.

"It pays off once you can see clearly."

"Whatever."

As they got closer, the girls saw them coming.

"Hey! There's Chloe and Beca!" Emily shouted excitedly, getting the other girls attention. The first thing the Bellas noticed about the pair was that they were both smiling at each other, fingers still linked together as they walked in a leisurely pace towards the group.

"Have they seriously not taken care of those toners yet?" Aubrey asked, turning to Fat Amy.

"Don't look at me!" She held up her hands in defence. "Whenever I see them, they act the same as they did in college. But then again, I'm not at home very often at night, or in the mornings."

"Why not?"

"Uh…" Amy tried to come up with an explanation before Stacie cut into the conversation.

"So technically that could be together without any of us knowing." She pointed out.

"I doubt that, those two are terrible at hiding stuff, look at how fast it took us to figure out they had feelings for each other." Aubrey stated.

"Good point." Stacie said. "I guess we just have to wait for one of them to make a move."

"Exactly, they can work it out themselves." Aubrey added before dispersing the group so they wouldn't look suspicious. Beca and Chloe had finally made their way over to the rest of them Bellas.

"Hey guys! I missed you all so much!" Chloe exclaimed, beginning to hug each Bella in the group.

"Chlo, it's only been a few weeks since the USO tour." Aubrey chuckled as she hugged her friend.

"I know, but I still find it weird that I don't get to see you guys in the house everyday." Chloe replied as she hugged Emily.

"What about Amy and I?" Beca said, pretending to look offended.

"Of course you guys are still with me, although I'm not sure if Amy counts because she hasn't slept at the apartment in almost a week." Chloe turned to the blonde, who stayed silent.

"Amy, who have you been staying with?" Aubrey asked.

"It's not important…" Amy looked around to choose someone to turn the group's attention to. "Anyways, why were you guys so late?"

"Yeah, even Amy got here before you." Stacie pointed her thumb to the Aussie, who looked relieved at the change in conversation.

"Well," Chloe began, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Beca and I happened to wake up late. We barely had any time to shower let alone eat, so we stopped at Starbucks on the way. You know how Beca gets if she doesn't have caffeine in her system."

"Hey!" Beca said. "It's not my fault that I had to wake you up and we didn't have time to eat! And you were the one who asked me to go to Starbucks in the first place!"

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"Well you're here now, so let's get this party started aca-bitches!" Stacie hollered, running to the cooler one of them brought and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Stacie, It's not even noon yet." Emily reasoned. "Do you really think it's a good idea to break that out now?"

"Maybe not then." Stacie thought out loud, placing the bottle back into the cooler.

"Well, since it's already starting to heat up, so we should go in the water!" Emily suggested.

"I'm down, anyone have any objections?" Stacie turned to the other girls, who all agreed to go to in the water.

"Actually," Beca piped up. "Chloe and I just got here, and I can't speak for her but I should to lay out my stuff and put on sunscreen before I do anything."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe agreed. "You guys go along and we'll join you the next time you go in."

"Whatever you guys want," Stacie said. "Let's go girls. You two have fun up here, but not too much fun." She winked and sauntered towards the shoreline with the rest of the Bellas.

Once they were out of earshot, Chloe turned to her girlfriend. "Good thinking, babe. Now we can relax for a little without the rest of them."

"I know, I'm so clever." Beca smirked as she opened up her beach chair next to the others and laid out her towel in front of it with Chloe following her actions.

Chloe took off her shorts and pulled her tank top over her head so that she could tan. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and turned to Beca. "Could you do me, Becs?"

"I could do you anytime I wanted to." Beca joked as she took the bottle from the redhead, making Chloe giggle.

Beca opened the sunscreen and put a generous amount onto her hands and began to apply it to Chloe's back and shoulders, laying her eyes on the marks she had left earlier. "Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about our hickey situation we got ourselves in this morning."

"Oh, right." Chloe remembered. "I forgot about them too."

"How are going to keep them hidden?"

"We can just both lay on our towels to tan. Mine are on my shoulders, so I can just lay on my back, and yours are on your neck and collarbone, so you can lay on your stomach."

"I guess that makes sense." Beca said once she was done with Chloe's back.

Chloe turned back around and quickly applied sunscreen to the rest of her body before looking back at Beca. "Your turn."

"Fine." Beca quickly got rid of her shirt and shorts and let Chloe apply sunscreen to her back and shoulders. Chloe winced at the large hickey she had left just above Beca's collarbone.

Beca noticed Chloe's face. "Is it really that bad?"

"There's only one really big one, the others are like the size of my fingernail."

"How big is really big?"

Chloe put her index finger and her thumb together and created a circle with her hand to indicate how big it was.

"What!" Beca screeched in shock. "There is no way you made that big of a mark!"

"Oh, there is." Chloe chuckled and pulled her phone out of her bag. She snapped a photo of Beca's neck and showed the brunette.

"Oh my god, Chloe!" Beca shouted, bringing her hands up to her neck. "How am I going to hide these?"

"I have no clue." Chloe answered. "How bad are the ones you gave me?"

Beca took Chloe's phone from her and took a picture of her back.

"Beca! What the hell?" Chloe yelled.

"Sorry not sorry, babe."

"The ones I gave you weren't nearly as bad!"

"Say that to the one that's bigger than Aubrey's ego." Beca smirked as she pointed to the biggest hickey. "Plus, it's not like the ones I gave you are worse, there are just more big ones than small ones. And none of them are as big as this one."

"It's going to be so embarrassing when they see these." Chloe slumped into her beach chair.

"At least they'll finally know about us and we won't have to hide it anymore." Beca pointed out.

"I guess."

"Hey," Beca started. "This is a good thing. Everything is going to go perfectly fine."

"Ok." Chloe looked at her girlfriend and kissed her quickly before laying on her towel. "Now, get into a position where your hickeys aren't super visible, the girls are coming back."

Beca peered at the shoreline and saw the girls approaching. She quickly sat on the towel next to Chloe's and laid down on her stomach, hoping her hair would cover the hickeys on the side of her neck. "Are they noticeable?"

"No, I can't see any from where I am." Chloe encouraged.

"Ok, good."

The girls all made their way back up to Beca and Chloe,

"Here goes nothing." Beca muttered under her breath.

 _AN: Hope you enjoyed guys! This will have one more chapter, but with april break ending and softball season beginning, idk how much time I'll have to write…_

 _Please review if you enjoyed it!_

 _Thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I've been super busy and will be for the next few months. I hope you like the last chapter of this story though!  
Please read and review, thank you!_

"How was the water guys?" Chloe asked as the all the girls came back up to their spot on the beach.

"It was amazing! The water is super nice and the waves are huge!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, you say that like you've never been to the beach before." Beca said, her voice muffled the towel she was lying on. The way she had to lie down so the hickeys didn't show was uncomfortable, so Beca had crossed her arms and rested her chin on top of them so she could be a part of the conversation.

"Well, of course I have." Emily corrected. "I guess I'm just so happy to finally be done unpacking at my new apartment and be here with you guys!"

"Yeah, about that," Chloe started. "How can you possibly afford a place in Manhattan? Those are super expensive."

"Well, to be fair, it's extremely small; like smaller than yours. There aren't many rooms, so it's pretty much one room that is the kitchen and bedroom at the same time. The only room with walls is the bathroom and there's no living room." Emily explained.

"Jeez, it sounds like you're living in a box." Beca retorted.

"Well, even though it's small, I couldn't be happier with it." Emily said, grabbing a water bottle from the cooler and sitting down in her chair. "Plus, now I'm closer to you guys so I can visit more often!"

"Oh joy." Beca deadpanned.

"It's getting close to one, so we should probably eat soon." Aubrey cut in, sitting down in her chair next to Emily. "Do you guys want to eat right now?"

Everyone nodded their heads in affirmation, so Aubrey up from her chair and opened another cooler full of sandwiches and a fruit salad.

The other girls walked over and pulled out a sandwich and drinks for each of them, except for Beca and Chloe who looked at each other and stayed still on their towels, afraid to move.

"Beca? Chloe? You guys gonna eat something?" Aubrey questioned.

"Can you get us each a peanut butter and fluff sandwich and a water?" Chloe asked sweetly. "We are pretty comfortable right now."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the two for a minute, but then turned back to the cooler to get what Chloe asked for. She handed the sandwiches and drinks to Chloe who thanked her and handed Beca a sandwich and a water while keeping the others for herself. Beca took the food, but gave Chloe a _how the hell am I going to eat this_ look. Chloe just shrugged, still lying on her back as she bit into her sandwich.

Once everyone was sitting back down on either their chairs or towels, they quickly dove into an easy conversation.

"So how have everyone's lives been since the tour?" Aubrey said.

"My sexy fat ass is actually starting to make money; apparently I'm more popular now after making my dad's boat explode and sending him to jail." Fat Amy said naturally, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I still can't believe we were kidnapped." Chloe chuckled.

"Me too, I'm actually kind of glad I couldn't go." Stacie stated.

"Stacie, how's Bella?" Chloe asked.

"She's great; she's turning two months old in a few days!"

"Where is she right now?" Beca asked.

"She's with my mom, my parents can't get enough of her." Stacie answered.

"I wish you brought her!" Chloe exclaimed. "I wanna see the little one again!"

"Well I was thinking about it, but then I realized that a huge beach covered in people in the blistering heat with a lot of booze isn't the best scene for a newborn."

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea." Aubrey stated.

"Aubrey, how's the Lodge of Fallen Leaves?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well, nothing has really changed, except we finally got rid of the bear traps."

"Good call." Beca interrupted.

"Thanks." Aubrey said sarcastically.

The girls continued to talk about their new lives outside of college: Lily had started to build her time machine, Flo has been travelling all around New York in her smoothie truck, Cynthia Rose finally completing pilot training, and Jessica and Ashley are both working at a small company in New York City. Beca thought it was great that most of them were so close.

"Beca, Chloe, anything new in your lives?" Aubrey asked the girls tanning on their towels.

"Not really, vet school has been great so far and if I pass my exams in a few months then I will become a certified vet!"

Beca smiled at Chloe sweetly (Which didn't go unnoticed by the Bellas) and added to the conversation. "Yeah, Chloe's kicking ass in vet school and I just got settled at DJ Khaled's headquarters in Brooklyn."

"Is he signing you as a producer?" Stacie asked curiously.

"I'm going to work as a solo artist for a while and hopefully he will promote me once he sees how freaking awesome I am." Beca smirked. "During the USO tour, his said he saw potential in me."

"That's amazing!" Emily said and all the Bellas nodded and smiled in agreement.

"How's Theo?" Cynthia Rose joked, she knew how into Beca Theo was, but Beca couldn't stand it.

"All over me like always, but what else is new, right?"

"Why don't you like him back?" Emily asked, "He seemed nice."

"No, I will never be interested in that turtle. He somehow crosses paths with me everyday when I'm at work even though his office is on the seventh floor and mine is on the second."

"Sounds like a grade-a stalker. Becs. But I guess some people just can't get enough of you." Chloe smirked. She knew how much Theo bothered her and she couldn't wait to see his face when Beca tells him that her and Chloe are dating.

Stacie looked at Aubrey and shot her _did you just hear that?_ Look. Aubrey noonded in agreement and decided to dig deeper into the conversation.

"So, have you guys been seeing anyone recently?" Aubrey questioned.

Beca choked on the bite of sandwich that she had just started to chew. She coughed and sputtered until the bread was unlodged from her throat and swallowed safely.

"You okay there, Becs?" Chloe laughed, she thought it was hilarious that Beca had reacted that way, and apparently the Bellas had too. They were all laughing as Beca recovered from her near death experience.

"Seriously guys?" She said. "I could have just died there and all of your are laughing at me."

"Sorry…" Stacie apologized weakly in between breaths. "But that was extremely funny." All of the girls nodded.

"Well I'm glad you find me nearly dying quality entertainment." Beca deadpanned.

"So I'd take that reaction as a yes then?" Aubrey smirked.

"I think it's time to break out the alcohol, shall we?" Beca tried to divert the conversation away from her.

"Sounds good to me!" Stacie said, running over to the cooler. "After not drinking for nine months, I have a new appreciation for alcohol."

"That's not something that you should say in public." Fat Amy warned her, walking to the cooler to pull out the vodka.

"This conversation is not over you two." Aubrey said to Beca and Chloe before she went to grab a drink as well.

Beca looked over at Chloe with fear in her eyes. Chloe just laughed at her and whispered, "Relax, babe. We've got this."

Once all of the girls had a drink in their hands (whether it was mixed, straight vodka, or just a beer), they resumed their conversation.

"Aubrey, how's that guy you were seeing in Atlanta?" Chloe asked, hoping to turn the question away from her and Beca.

"Yeah, that didn't really work out." Aubrey muttered, taking another sip of her drink.

"What happened?"

"He was really clingy. I mean he was super sweet and treated me well but he never gave me space; he was always all over me."

"Wow, a man actually paying attention to you?" Beca asked in fake astonishment. "How terrible, he's a monster."

"I know it sounds like a good thing, but all he wanted to do was see me 24/7, it was weird." Aubrey explained. "So I broke it off a week ago."

"That's too bad." Chloe uttered.

"So, Chloe, since Beca won't answer the question, are you seeing anyone right now?" Aubrey repeater her question.

Chloe shot a quick glance at the brunette next to her before replying.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Really? Tell us about him." Aubrey looked at Stacie with a surprised expression.

"I never said it was a man, Bree."

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Huh?"

"I said that it might not be a dude." Chloe laughed at her best friends reaction.

"Well then, tell us about her." Aubrey replied.

"I've been dating her for a while now, and she's amazing. I can really see a future with her, you know?" Chloe rambled. "I love her."

Beca smiled and tried not to blush during Chloe's confession; she felt the same way about the redhead.

"Sounds like you're really serious about her then, aren't you?"

"I definitely am, Bree." Chloe agreed.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Chlo."

The group fell into a comfortable silence for a minute; with the girls sipping on their drinks and Chloe and Beca still tanning.

"Chloe, you want a beer?" Beca asked, getting up from her spot in the sand. Chloe's eyes widened at Beca. Beca looked at her confusedly before understanding; she had forgot about the hickeys.

Beca quickly turned around and walked to the cooler. Chloe replied "Sure Becs." as normally as she could.

Beca grabbed two beers and walked casually back to her towel so no one would notice the marks on her neck, but to her dismay, someone did.

"Beca, what's wrong with your neck?" Emily asked innocently.

"Uh, nothing." Beca said shakily as she all but threw a beer to Chloe and put hers in the sand, rushing to get back into her position on the towel.

"Beca, let me see, it could be an allergic reaction." Stacie said with concern. Beca sighed and looked at Chloe, who was trying to hold in her giggles.

She got up, giving everyone a good look at the large purple bruises along her neck and collarbone. The Bellas gasped.

"Damn, so you are seeing someone!" Cynthia Rose shouted, pointing to Beca. "Who's the vampire?"

"No one, I don't know what you're talking about." Beca blushed.

"Girl, it's already out there, just spill it." Stacie told her.

"Fine," Beca stood up. "So yeah, I am seeing someone, I have been for five months now."

"Why didn't you tell us at the USO tour?" Stacie asked.

"We've actually been keeping it silent for a few reasons, but I guess there's no better time but now to tell you." Beca reached for Chloe's hand and pulled her off of the ground. "Chloe and I are dating." She interlocked their fingers while all of the girls reacted to the confession.

"I knew it!" Aubrey and Stacie shouted.

O-M-ACA-G!" Emily exclaimed.

"Finally." Flo and Cynthia Rose muttered.

"That's so cute!" Jessica and Ashley agreed.

"What?!" Amy shouted in shock. "How did you guys keep this a secret, I'm literally living with you two!"

"To be honest, you're never in the apartment, so we have a lot of time to ourselves." Chloe winked.

"So I'm guessing that Beca is the one who gave you those hickeys, right Chloe?" Ashley spoke up, seeing the hickeys on Chloe's back.

"We may have gotten a little caught up this morning." Beca smirked.

"That's why you were late this morning?" Aubrey asked, astonished. Beca and Chloe nodded. "Gross, I didn't need to know that."

"So Beca's the girl you've been seeing, Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Yep." Chloe answered. "I'm in love with her."

"I love you too." Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and kissed her sweetly. All of the Bellas wolf-whistled, catching the attention of a few groups around them.

When the kiss showed no signs of stopping, Aubrey tried to break them apart.

"Alright girls, just because we know about you two doesn't mean we want to see it." The Bellas laughed as Beca and Chloe broke apart.

"Well, now that that's over with, do you guys want to go back in the water?" Beca asked the group.

"Let's go, aca-bitches!" Stacie shouted, putting down her beer and running to the beach with the Bellas following her.

Chloe and Beca laughed as they walked behind the group with their hands swaying together in between them.

"I'm glad we told them." Chloe said. "Are you?"

"As long as they don't make jokes about us every five seconds, I'll be okay."

Chloe giggled and pecked Beca's cheek."I meant what I said earlier too, I can see a future with you."

"I can too." Beca smiled at the redhead as they reached the coastline and were broken by a spray of water hitting them thanks to Fat Amy. They ran into the water together and swam with their friends. Correction: their family.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please review!_

 _Also, don't worry, I'm still going to continue Quite an Adventure, I just wanted to finish this first lol._

 _Thanks again ;)_


End file.
